Pecado terrible,Dulce tragedia
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: No puedo hacer un summary de mi propia hitoria!..bueno,ES UN WALTERXHENRY,y si, tiene lemon,estan advertidos,si no te gusta ni te pases por qui e.è


**Konnichi~ ! Les traiigo este pequeño fic Walter xHnery...sip,tiiene lemon,6 perdonenme porque AMO el lemon x¬x ,pero soy pesima escribiendolo...sumimasen /.**

**AM si,los personajes no me pertenecen ' a mii sino a konami(¬¬ como te envidio empresa).**

**disfrutenlouu! Sayo...**

* * *

><p>-ahhh…. ¿qué demonios?-abrí los ojos lentamente, una cegadora luz blanca hizo que me cubriera los ojos con el brazo izquierdo-aww…-me queje, ya que me dolía ligeramente.<p>

Me levante lentamente de la camilla, en la cual estaba recostado, para sentarme en la orilla.

-¿dónde estoy?-susurre para mis adentros, observando el lugar en donde estaba, parecía…Una sala de urgencias, en una especie de hospital. No era muy diferente a los demás lugares en donde había estado, al los cuales había llegado atreves de esos infernales agujeros.

La sala estaba igual de grotesca, estaba manchada de oxido y sangre…me llenaba de un sentimiento de repulsión, quería salir de esos horribles lugares de una vez por todas, ¿por qué demonios yo?, como si mi vida ya no fura lo suficientemente miserable. Tal vez este era mi destino, pero definitivamente no lo quería.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos.

Estaba solo, sin padres, ni amigos, ni…alguna compañero…nadie, ni siquiera tenía un empleo digno, la fotografía no me sacaría adelante.

-solo-dije con un tono de burla, me abrumaba la realidad de mis palabras.

El sonido chirriante de una de las puertas me estremeció, sacándome de mis pensamientos, bien podría ser otra de esas desagradables criaturas y lo peor es que no tenía nada con que defenderme.

Sorpresa la mía cuando vi entrar a un hombre, el…el hombre del abrigo azul…el hombre que había intentado matarme antes. Ante la sorpresa y el miedo, me quede congelado. Mis músculos no respondían, no podía moverme, era como si una fuerza maligna me hubiera petrificado, tenia mi muerte asegurada.

El hombre me miro y sonrió descaradamente.

-hola Henry…te vez bien-dijo sonriéndome tranquilamente, como si de un viejo amigo se tratara, sé acerco a mi lentamente.

-a-aléjate….

-escuche lo que dijiste Henry…no estás solo…

-¿qué dices?-me aferre a la orilla de la camilla, él miedo me había hecho su preso.

En un movimiento hábil, tanto que no pude evitarlo, el hombre me abrazo, aferrándome a él.

-¡suéltame!-me revolví en sus brazos, pero tenía tanta fuerza que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, solo provoqué que me apretara mas.

-Walter estará contigo siempre.

Entonces así se llamaba, Walter.

-¡que me sueltes te digo!

El hombre soltó un gruñido y me aventó, de modo que quede recostado en la cama de nuevo, con los pies colgando en la orilla.

-está bien…te lo demostraré

-¿ehh?-Walter me tomo de las muñecas con una sola mano y con el otro tomo mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Y con otro de sus movimientos hábiles, me beso en los labios salvajemente.

Hice todo lo posible para zafarme de ese beso venenoso, pero fue igual, en vano. Dejo de besarme en los labios y se paso por todo mi cuello, besándolo y lo, dejando marcas sobre él.

-y-ya basta….te lo suplico-mi voz sonaba entre cortada, pero este la ignoro.

Siguió devorando mi cuello, pero esta vez se sentía bien…¡ no sabía que estaba pensando!, estaba siendo besado por el HOMBRE que intento matarme horas , me había rebajado a un nivel demasiado patético, me daba asco a mí mismo, me dejaba manipular tan fácilmente por un desconocido.

Este me quito las manos de encima y me miro, me sonrío diabólicamente y se dirigió a mis pantalones, jugando a bajar el cierre.

-¡qué demonios!-me lancé sobre él para evitarlo pero este actuó muy rápido y me dio un golpe en el rostro, haciéndome caer de nuevo a la camilla, cosa que el aprovechó para continuar con su acción.

-ah!-me queje, de mi nariz salía u hilo de sangre.

Walter había ya desabotonado mi pantalón y lo bajo lentamente, dejando mi miembro a su vista, me aterre e intente atacarlo de nuevo, pero este de nuevo me golpeo, haciendo sangrar ahora mi boca.

Este tomo mi miembro en sus manos y empezó a masajearlo ,me perturbe demasiado, era una cosa desagradable era…era…era…

-¡ya basta!..ya…ahhhh….ahhh..-la sensación que creía desagradable ahora me proporcionaba placer. Apreté mi boca con fuerza, haciendo sangrar mi labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar algún gemido.

-no te resistas...-sonó enojado Walter, que ahora lamia mi miembro.

-ahh…p-por favor…

-no parare Henry…

-p-por favor…m-mas rápido…

Walter paro de lamerlo, tal vez estaba confundido al igual que yo, me tape la boca al escuchar mis propias palabras…este solo rio malignamente y continuo saboreando mi hombría.

Solo miraba al techo, disfrutando de los movimientos…porque…¿Por qué lo disfrutaba?, cerré los ojos y entre abrí la boca-ahhh….ah..see….ah!-el último grito había sido de dolor, abrí los ojos y mire a Walter, había introducido su miembro en mi. Había sido doloroso.

-no!no!,sacalo…!

Me ignoro y empezó a envestirme rápidamente.

-aaa! Ya basta!- cerre mis ojos con fuerza y apreté la camilla, eso realmente dolía.

-ahhh henry…-el al parecer lo disfrutaba, no lo soportaba mas, comencé a llorar.

Walter se recostó en mi, lamio mis lagrimas y siguió envistiéndome más fuerte.

-ahh…y-yaa….-de nuevo, sentí placer ,las envestidas eran deliciosas, el placer y el dolor se revolvían exquisitamente en cada movimiento y como acto reflejo abrase a Walter por el cuello.

En unas cuentas envestidas mas, los movimientos habían tocado en mi un punto que me hiso deshacerme de placer.

-ahh! Ahhh!

-jejejejejee seee…seee!

Continuo haciendolo, era deliciosamente peligroso.

-mas! Mas! Ahhh!-gritaba, rogándole a mi acosador mas de esa sensación.

Me envestía mas rápido y mas profundo,hasta legar al orgasmo…el se corrió dentro de mi y yo en su abrigo,ya que estaba encima de mi.

-ah….-suspire agotado.

Se recosto sobre mi,y me miro a los ojos.

se haceco a mi oido y me susurro.

-Henry...eres el siguiente de los 21 sacramentos-me tomo del rostro y me beso-ya no volveras a estar solo...

Tomo una pistola,me apunto a la cabeza-te amo -y disparo.

* * *

><p><strong>y? que les parecio?...pues sinceramente a mi no me gusto...pero ya se los habia advertido! no se escribir lemmon -.-'.<strong>

**A SI! me base en una sexy imagen que vi...pero no recuerdo el nombre! ;) los envenenare con mas yaoi sh,hasta la proxima!**


End file.
